furcadiafandomcom-20200215-history
Update:Newsfeed 2017
= January = http://news.furcadia.com/archive/?1411 Goodies! Jan 1, 2017 Goodies for Silver/Gold sponsors and Dream Package Owners have been shipped! http://news.furcadia.com/archive/?1412 Cluckens! Jan 1, 2017 New adorable Cluckens are now on presale! http://digomarket.com/?cmd=list&topic=5 = February = http://news.furcadia.com/archive/?1413 Test the Web Client! Feb 2, 2017 Are you a Second Dreaming supporter? Want to play Furcadia in your web browser (phone and tablet too!) and help with testing? Now you can! Read all about it on the blog! http://cms.furcadia.com/community/seconddreaming/news http://news.furcadia.com/archive/?1414 Server Restart! Feb 2, 2017 We'll be restarting the Furcadia server on Wednesday the 22nd, at Noon FST/CST! There should only be a brief downtime. http://news.furcadia.com/archive/?1415 Upcoming server downtime Feb 2, 2017 We're moving the server on Sunday, 26th, starting at 6:00 AM. Furcadia will be down for approx. 6 hours. Please update your client right away (update link to the left and for INI file users in the chat box). INI file users cannot login without the update after the move! (They will need to download the full installer.) = March = http://news.furcadia.com/archive/?1416 Technical issues Mar 3, 2017 There are currently delays with portraits activating and confirmation emails being sent. We are aware of the issues and working on resolving them. Sorry about this! http://news.furcadia.com/archive/?1417 New weekly sales! Mar 3, 2017 The new sales are up! Highlight: 80% off Lings bundle! Thanks for checking them out! https://digomarket.com/?cmd=list&topic=5 = April = http://news.furcadia.com/archive/?1418 Changing Primary Character Apr 4, 2017 Players who were unable to change their primary character and view a list of their characters should now be able to properly do both. http://news.furcadia.com/archive/?1419 FOX portrait upload Apr 4, 2017 Portraits in 32-bit FOX format can once again be uploaded! = May = http://news.furcadia.com/archive/?1420 24-hour deals! May 5, 2017 NEW DEAL UP! - New this spring! Once or twice a week we'll put up 24-hour deals on Digo Market! These are extra special offers where you can save lots or get great bonuses! https://digomarket.com/?cmd=list&topic=5 http://news.furcadia.com/archive/?1421 Community Blog and Contest! May 5, 2017 In addition to our TSD blog, we now also have a Community Blog! It'll be frequently updated, so check it out! There's also a coloring contest where you can win prizes! https://cms.furcadia.com/community/news/news http://news.furcadia.com/archive/?1422 Roleplay Event May 5, 2017 New Poetry contest and a Roleplay Event coming up! http://cms.furcadia.com/community/news/news http://news.furcadia.com/archive/?1423 Portrait Sale! May 5, 2017 The Best Portrait Sale Ever is back for a few days! Get 6 portrait spaces for the price of 2! https://digomarket.com/?cmd=list&topic=5&#id_1270 http://news.furcadia.com/archive/?1424 Event summary May 5, 2017 Our Mother's Day Event went well! Missed it? Read more on the Furcadia community blog! http://cms.furcadia.com/community/news/news http://news.furcadia.com/archive/?1425 Purrkin Sale May 5, 2017 The Purrkin FOR LIFE is discounted for the first time! https://digomarket.com/?cmd=list&topic=5 = June = http://news.furcadia.com/archive/?1426 Cabbit! Jun 6, 2017 The Cabbit is now available on Digo Market and in the game! http://digomarket.com/?cmd=list&topic=5 http://news.furcadia.com/archive/?1427 DragonScale Sale! Jun 6, 2017 For 72 hours only: 20% discount on DragonScales! http://digomarket.com/?cmd=list&topic=5&#id_1341 http://news.furcadia.com/archive/?1428 Kitsukin loves you! Jun 6, 2017 The Kitsukin and Kitsune are on sale this week! Plus lots more! https://digomarket.com/?cmd=list&topic=5 http://news.furcadia.com/archive/?1429 Kirkin! Jun 6, 2017 The playful Kirikin is now available for presale! Comes with a bonus desctag FOR LIFE! https://digomarket.com/?cmd=list&topic=5 http://news.furcadia.com/archive/?1430 Kirikin! Jun 6, 2017 The playful Kirikin is now available for presale! Comes with a bonus desctag FOR LIFE! http://digomarket.com/?cmd=list&topic=5 http://news.furcadia.com/archive/?1431 New blog entry! Jun 6, 2017 A new events-related Community Blog entry is up! And so is the Summer Festival! http://cms.furcadia.com/community/news/news http://news.furcadia.com/archive/?1432 24-hour deal! Jun 6, 2017 NEW DEAL UP! - Every now and then we put up 24-hour deals on Digo Market! These are extra special offers where you can save lots or get great bonuses! http://digomarket.com/?cmd=list&topic=5 http://news.furcadia.com/archive/?1433 Three Events! Jun 6, 2017 Lighting of the Fires, Kirikin Kindling and Fireworks all together with Creators and Primes! Check out the Community Blog for details! http://cms.furcadia.com/community/news/news = July = http://news.furcadia.com/archive/?1434 Portrait Sale! Jul 7, 2017 Portraits are independence!The Best Portrait Sale Ever is back for a few days! Get 6 portrait spaces for the price of 2! https://digomarket.com/?cmd=list&topic=5&#id_1270 http://news.furcadia.com/archive/?1435 Sphynx! Jul 7, 2017 The Mythical Ferian Sphynx is coming! Preorder your own and be magnificent! http://digomarket.com/?cmd=list&topic=5 http://news.furcadia.com/archive/?1436 Events summary Jul 7, 2017 If you missed our recent events, we posted about them on the Community Blog! http://cms.furcadia.com/community/news/news http://news.furcadia.com/archive/?1437 Sphynx Kindling and Contest Jul 7, 2017 The Sphynx Kindling takes place Saturday, 29th, at 6:00 PM! You can still enter the contest! Last chance to preorder a Sphynx! https://cms.furcadia.com/community/news/news = August = http://news.furcadia.com/archive/?1438 Sphynx now out! Aug 8, 2017 The Mythical Ferian Sphynx is now available on Digo Market! http://digomarket.com/?cmd=list&topic=5 http://news.furcadia.com/archive/?1439 24-hour deal! Aug 8, 2017 NEW DEAL UP! - Every now and then we put up 24-hour deals on Digo Market! These are extra special offers where you can save lots or get great bonuses! http://digomarket.com/?cmd=list&topic=5 http://news.furcadia.com/archive/?1440 MF Phoenix - 70% off! Aug 8, 2017 The Mythical Ferian Phoenix FOR LIFE is 70% off for the first time! http://digomarket.com/?cmd=list&topic=5#id_1873 http://news.furcadia.com/archive/?1441 ew Yeenen! Aug 8, 2017 Presale supporters get an exclusive lifer Haunch desctag! Try on the Yeenen in FurEd now! https://digomarket.com/?cmd=list&topic=5 http://news.furcadia.com/archive/?1442 Digo Market currently down! Aug 8, 2017 Digo Market is currently down for maintenance. It will be back up shortly! http://news.furcadia.com/archive/?1443 Goodies! Aug 8, 2017 Goodies for Silver/Gold sponsors and Dream Package Owners have been shipped! http://news.furcadia.com/archive/?1444 Yeenen Kindling Aug 8, 2017 The Yeenen kindling is on Thursday, 31st, 5:00 PM in the Wylde! Come and join the event! https://cms.furcadia.com/community/news/news = September = http://news.furcadia.com/archive/?1445 70% Purrkin Sale Sep 9, 2017 The Purrkin FOR LIFE is 70% off for the first time! https://digomarket.com/?cmd=list&topic=5 http://news.furcadia.com/archive/?1446 Presale: Raukor! Sep 9, 2017 SCREEEE! Hold on to your butts, a dinosaur is coming into Furcadia-- Or is it? Oh, it's the Raukor! Try it on in FurEd! http://digomarket.com/?cmd=list&topic=5 http://news.furcadia.com/archive/?1447 Portrait Sale! Sep 9, 2017 The Best Portrait Sale Ever is back for a few days! Get 6 portrait spaces for the price of 2! https://digomarket.com/?cmd=list&topic=5&#id_1270 http://news.furcadia.com/archive/?1448 Clucken FOR LIFE! Sep 9, 2017 New adorable Cluckens are now available FOR LIFE for the first time. Included is a special desctag also FOR LIFE! http://digomarket.com/?cmd=list&topic=5 = October = http://news.furcadia.com/archive/?1449 Last day for Halloween Sales Nov 11, 2017 Today is the last day of our Halloween Sale! Thanks for checking out the deals! http://digomarket.com/?cmd=list&topic=5 http://news.furcadia.com/archive/?1450 SnowWuff FOR LIFE Oct 10, 2017 Due to popular demand, the SnowWuff FOR LIFE is now available! https://digomarket.com/?cmd=list&topic=5 http://news.furcadia.com/archive/?1451 Raukor Kindling Oct 10, 2017 The Raukor is now here! https://cms.furcadia.com/community/news/news http://news.furcadia.com/archive/?1452 New Batikin and a Freebie! Oct 10, 2017 Check out the SpiritWolf freebie and our newest Minkin! http://news.furcadia.com/archive/?1453 Goodies and Collars! Oct 10, 2017 Goodies have been shipped to SS, GS and Group Package owners! http://digomarket.com/?cmd=list&topic=5 = November = http://news.furcadia.com/archive/?1454 24-hour deal! Nov 11, 2017 NEW DEAL UP! - Every now and then we put up 24-hour deals on Digo Market! These are extra special offers where you can save lots or get great bonuses! http://digomarket.com/?cmd=list&topic=5 http://news.furcadia.com/archive/?1455 Last week for Portrait Sale! Nov 11, 2017 Only a few days left for our Best Portrait Sale ever! This offer won't be back for some months, so it's a great opportunity to stock up on discounted Portrait Spaces! http://digomarket.com/?cmd=list&topic=5 http://news.furcadia.com/archive/?1456 Sales ending! Nov 11, 2017 All current special offers end this Saturday morning! This includes the felines sales and portrait spaces offer also! Fall and Winter sale is starting this Saturday! http://digomarket.com/?cmd=list&topic=5 = December = http://news.furcadia.com/archive/?1457 Winter Sales Jan 1, 2018 It's Week 8 of Winter Sales! Up to 70% off, all with a cute Lamb desctag FOR LIFE! http://digomarket.com/?cmd=list&topic=5 http://news.furcadia.com/archive/?1458 Icewing Dec 12, 2017 Puuuuure MAGNITUDE! Preorder your own gorgeous Icewing! http://digomarket.com/?cmd=list&topic=5 http://news.furcadia.com/archive/?1459 Contests! Dec 12, 2017 We have 2 contests! Participation: show us your IRL decorations! Art: make a holiday card! http://cms.furcadia.com/community/news/news/499-deck-the-homes http://news.furcadia.com/archive/?1460 Wrapping Paper! Dec 12, 2017 Wish you could wrap up gifts for friends before sending them? You can with Wrapping Paper! http://cms.furcadia.com/digomarket/wrappingpaper http://news.furcadia.com/archive/?1461 Icewing Dec 12, 2017 The Icewing is here and now available for purchase with GD! http://digomarket.com/?cmd=list&topic=5 http://news.furcadia.com/archive/?1462 Happy new year! Dec 12, 2017 Happy New Year's Eve - Enjoy free Digo Day!